Triple the Trouble
by Tehrror
Summary: A spell is cast on the young halfling InuYasha and a surprising ally tells on his true reasons for his treatment of him...Yaoi.
1. 1 puppy 2, 3 puppy more!

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction. **_

OC's will be stipulated as such and owners of said OC's will be mentioned.

Warnings: OOC, violence, supernatural content, cause language, nudity and sexual scenes

~*~*~*~

_**1 puppy 2, 3 puppy more!**_

_**Screams**_ ripped through the once quiet night, sending birds to flight and small forest dwellers scurrying away in fright; hoping that whatever was harming that screaming soul wouldn't come for them. More screams joined the first, the three pained calls waking the small wary group of shikon shard hunters. The young fox kit cringing in fear as he looked around, searching for the groups' resident guardian.

Not finding the older half demon, he looked to the dominate female, who was looking around, her large brown eyes wide with fear.

"Kagome, where's InuYasha?"

_**Pain**_ ripped through him, his every limb and muscle burning with it and he wondered briefly if he was in hell. This pain, as if he was being ripped apart.

"Little brother?" that deep, calm, soothing voice came and if he hadn't been too busy writhing and screaming in agony InuYasha was sure he would have sworn like a sailor.

Screams echoed his as another arm and head pulled from both his sides, the rosary that bound him to Kagome stretching and near strangulating the three of them.

Sesshoumaru took in the looks of the two new heads on his brother's body; the one on his left had long silver hair, demonic markings adorning its pail visage while the one on his right had long obsidian hair, his skin a few shades darker than the other.

One had large obsidian eyes, the other strange red, gold and purple ones.

One human, the other…full demon.

"You are being split apart," the demon lord said, his cold yellow eyes that normally reflected the world but not his inner thoughts nor his emotions widening.

He'd heard of this in his numerous studies, the art of division for defeat. Splitting your enemy into its strongest and weakest attributes but he'd never seen it done nor heard of there being three instead of two for three there was.

A shriek was emitted as shoulders and part of the others torsos pulled away and the rosary, which glow like the sun snapped, beads and teeth scattering at the half-breed writhed as best he could.

As the last leg pulled from his little brother Sesshoumaru swallowed a sigh of relief, not only had the noise his baby brother been making hurt his sensitive ear but he truly hated seeing his brother in pain.

The trio's screams died down to whimpers of relief as the demonic lord took in the men before him.

A full demon

A pure human

And a Halfling

They panted, tears leaking from the humans eyes as its newly formed body trembled, the demon all but silence save its laboured breathing. The half breed, InuYasha sitting up as he gasped for oxygen, his golden eyes wide reflecting his pain and relief. Those ridicules, adorable ears pressed back, hidden in his long matted hair.

Concern wafted over Sesshoumaru and he knelt before his Halfling half brother, whom he had grown to respect and though he was hesitant to admit and would kill any who suggested it, feel great affection for.

"InuYasha?" he asked in a near whisper and the hanyou glared at him, the human whimpered and whispered in a hoarse voice "Please, no more," as large, fat salty tears leaked from his eyes.

A low growl rumbled from the demon, which shot up to its feet, those peculiar eyes assessing the demonic lord before they softened to an expression near obedience, a small submissive growl emitted from its throat.

"What do you want?" the half demon demanded as he panted.

"…" those metallic yellow eyes narrowing though they softened slightly before the demon spoke "Are you well?" his voice low almost an unheard murmur.

InuYasha stared his eyes wary even as the demon at his side rumbled, as if telling the lord he was fine, despite the fact that he could have just said so.

"What do you think asshole?" InuYasha groused, however his words lacked their usual venom and the human just stared, fear in his large expressive eyes.

He knew the lord could kill him with a flick of his wrist and did not wish to anger his demon brother.

"Half breed," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes narrowing even more, becoming little more than slits, the iris glittering as moonlight was caught and held in its icy depths.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha mimicked and the demonic version of InuYasha snarled turning to him as its eyes flashed pure red and to InuYasha's surprise it was Sesshoumaru who stopped the beast.

He glanced at him, those yeller eyes tinted pink, a low growl rising from his throat and the demon stoped, his lips piercing, his eyes narrowing before he cast InuYasha a dirty look but stoped his attack.

"Now little brother, answer the question," Sesshoumaru said rising so that InuYasha had to crane his neck to see his elder brother face.

Glaring; he stubbornly stayed silent, and watched the annoyance flicker around the edges of his brothers face, before he found himself pinned to a tree, his brothers remaining hand clasped around his throat.

"You test this Sesshoumaru's patience Halfling, answer me," the demon growled as the scent of said Halflings pack reached their finely tuned noses. The generally high and grating voices reaching their ears, making InuYasha's ears flicker back and forth as his demon counter part whined his eyes showing its objection to the sounds.

"Fine," InuYasha gasped glaring at his elder brother "I feel fine, run over by a herd of demons after a piece of the jewel but fine."

A smile or smirk tipped the demons lips up and as he gently put his brother down he said "Now there, was that so hard?" his tone condescending.

Bushes rustled and Shippou's voice came loud and clear, "I can smell InuYasha! Sesshoumaru's with him! Hurry!"

"That bastard better not have caused InuYasha to scream like that!" Kagome's came and Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered between annoyance and amusement, though InuYasha was sure most wouldn't have noticed the small show of emotion in those eyes as Kagome continued. "If he's the cause I'll purify his demonic butt to kingdom come!" moments before they burst into the clearing and froze, their eyes on InuYasha's demonic counter party, Sango whispering "Oh, crap."

And it was only then that InuYasha realised that one; Sesshoumaru's body hid him from view and two; his human counter part was hidden behind his demon counter part, still on the ground.

"Kagome," the human said, his voice filled with emotion, husky and soft as he pulled himself up and moved into the groups' sight a small smile on his face.

"InuYasha?" she asked looking from one to the other and InuYasha decided now was the best time to show himself.

"What?" he asked gruffly moving around his brother and the groups eyes grew comically wide.

"Inu…Yasha?" she asked looking from one to the other to the next and all three answered.

"Yes Kagome?" the human asked as he pushed some of his long black hair back.

"That's my name wench don't wear it out," the half breed said with a smirk.

A low annoyed growl from the demon who watched her with narrowed eyes.

"InuYasha, my friend, what had happened?" Miroku asked and the half demon shrugged "I got split in three," he said before giving a fang flashing yawn.

"…That is obvious, my dog eared companion, but how?" Miroku asked and Sesshoumaru covered for his ignorant little brother, "A spell," his tone dismissive.

"Oh, do share my lord," the monk asked and the lord stared at him, giving the monk the unnerving feeling that the demon was searching his soul.

"A spell of division," the lord finally said, "Used by the weak to pull the strengths and weakness apart, giving them form. They then kill the weaker which inturn destroys the stronger," he gestured to his brothers human counter part, "The two parts cannot exist with each other."

"Then why is there three? Why is there a third part in which the two coexist?" Miroku asked and the lord gave a slight empyreal nod, concession to the smart though obvious question.

"InuYasha," the lord said "Is a law unto himself. Mayhap because he already had two halves; a strong and a weak, two sides of a coin."

Yellow eyes moved to the Halfling of conversation who was watching his human counter part embrace the priestess wench, the mans obsidian eyes soft as he hugged her.

The lords' gaze moved to his brother demon counter part and was unsurprised at the near loathing in the demons eyes as he watched the wench.

Emitting a growl Sesshoumaru summoned the demon part of his brother to his side and with swift feet it appeared beside him, its long hair pulling forward, silver grey strands mingling with Sesshoumaru's white silver hair.

Yellow gold eyes, coated in ice met burning, molten gold that showed all of the demons intense emotions.

"This Sesshoumaru will be staying with your group," the lord said casting a brief glance at the stunned humans, irate Halfling, trembling fox kit before re-meeting the ecstatic eyes of the demon at his side.

"What the hell! No you ain't bastard!" InuYasha yelled glaring daggers causing the demon at Sesshoumaru's side to snarl.

It spun and as it once again went to attack it's half-breed counter part, Sesshoumaru turned, his remaining hand spread across the demons chest.

"Do not be foolish," he said when enraged eyes met his and gasps came from behind him. "You will not, ever, attack the Halfling. His death will drag you down with him," the lord said and its eyes narrowed.

"Fine, he keep his life," the demon said casting a glare at his intended target, if he kept insulting Sesshoumaru he would just show the brat a thing or two about respect. Though as alpha of the family clan Sesshoumaru himself should be teaching the brat such things.

Turning back to his baby brothers' true form Sesshoumaru said "Yes, this Sesshoumaru is. The first demon to realise the weak link," he pointed to the human by the priestesses side "will make fast to exploit it. Though you, InuYasha should know that."

"Yeah and you'll kill him for sneezing on your precious person," InuYasha snapped before Kagome said "InuYasha be reasonable, Sesshoumaru is offering help! You should be grateful!" she said her high voice almost shrill with her annoyance hurting all four demons ears.

Sesshoumaru looked at the kit and was surprised though not overly so that the youngster hadn't covered its ears. Though giving its own high voice he maybe used to such grating sounds.

"Puff, butt out wench," InuYasha said and flinched at the fire in her eyes before she screamed "Sit, boy!" and all but Sesshoumaru waited for the InuYasha trio to plummet to the ground.

'What is that supposed to do?' he wondered as the girl gapped and looked to his brothers neck…where the rosary had been.

"What? Where are the beads!" she shrieked and InuYasha-all three of them frowned before looking to Sesshoumaru.

"You were here, _brother_, what happened to the rosary?" the Halfling demanded, the human to afraid of the demon lord to speak up.

"First, you will tell me why your priestess told you to 'sit' and why you, little brother, wore it," the lord commanded and the hanyou scoffed.

"Beads of subjection," the demon growled beside him glaring at the priestess, "Her word is 'sit' or 'sit, boy'" he told his brother, his alpha.

Yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as they looked pointedly at the girl and he had to hold back his sudden urge to kill the girl.

_Beads of subjection?! _He silently fumed.

"…I shale return by dawn," he said turning and as he left he said "Demon, follow." Not trusting it in the least not to slaughter all of them.

"_**No**_, no, no!" Naraku shouted glaring at the mirror in the small albino girls' hands. "That stupid dog lord was _not_ meant to come to InuYasha's aid!" he fumed red eyes narrowed "And why _is_ there a third part? That witch said the mutt would be split in two! Human and demon! Strength and weakness!"

"Kagura!" he called pacing the length of the room his frustration mounting.

That bloody dog, always messing with his plans.

Never dieing when he was meant to!

Sesshoumaru was meant to hate his brother.

Sesshoumaru by all rights should have killed the mutt!

And the Halfling part of the Halfling shouldn't be there.

"You called my lord," the demoness said and he turned to see his feminine counter part. Beautiful though she was, she, much like the wind a master of, was uncontrollable and never did exactly as she was told.

Especially when it came to either the shard hunters or the demonic dog lord.

"Go, kill that witch Karma," he ordered and watched as she gave him a mocking bow before turning to leave.

"And Kagura," he called waiting for her to look back "Don't mess up."

"Yes, my lord," she said shadows filling her crimson gaze.

Watching the wench leave Naraku pondered how to use this latest development to his advantage.

The human loved the priestess reincarnation, Kagome.

The Halfling was torn between love and hate of the human girl.

The demon loathed her…and was following the dog lords' orders.

Something of a shock given the siblings history. A life long blood feud, if his sources were to be believed, though Naraku had seen their love for each other often.

Both had had many chances to kill the other but had never taken it, making up excuses.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru," Naraku purred as a plan planted itself in his mind "Your love for your Halfling brother will be your down fall."

"_**We**_ need to give the human InuYasha and the demon InuYasha names," Shippou said as they sat around the campfire. None could sleep and all feared who ever had cast the spell on the Halfling dog would come. "Other wise we'll all get confused!" the fox kit said and InuYasha-the half-breed one's voice came from the tree above him.

"Inu and Yasha," he said.

"InuYasha be move creative," Kagome said still feeling unsteady now that the rosary was gone.

"No need, that's their names when they were in my head," the Halfling said and Miroku looked up at the lounging demon.

"In your head?" he inquired.

Smirking InuYasha nodded, "Yeah, my demon instincts, Inu and my human emotions and desires, Yasha. Then you have me, the two intertwined InuYasha, not all that complicated," he said.

His human counter part nodded, "Yasha is fine by me," he said giving Kagome a smile from his place in her lap.

Running her fingers through Yashas' dark hair and sighed "Fine," though she would have preferred something else.

"Kagome are you sure having the lord with us is a good idea?" he asked and she sighed.

Not really but it was either agree or die and plus if he really wanted you guys dead, don't you think he'd have killed you?" she asked and InuYasha scoffed "I'd kick his ass before he could."

"Forgive me my friend but I'm inclined to agree with our charming future friend, if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted you dead, well Buddha be with you," Miroku said and InuYasha sighed.

"What do you guys know anyway?" he grumped crossing his arms.

He should have known Kagome would take to his human counter part.

_One_; the man was head over heals for her.

_Two_; he was human.

_Three_; he was handsome.

InuYasha could concede all of that but it hurt when she was always so…stingy when it came to affection shown to him when he was in Halfling or true form.

She feared him.

It was easy to see as she cast another, big brown eyed glance his way.

Looking up at the star studded sky he wondered where Inu and Sesshoumaru were and if his stupid brother had kept the demon out of trouble. It couldn't be dead, if it were he and Yasha would be.

_**Rin**_ looked up as her lord entered the clearing the small fire crackling away.

"My lord!" she said happily though exhaustion shadowed her big brown eyes as another demon appeared at his side.

Jaken squeaked bringing his staff of the skulls up to attack the foreign demon that looked like his lords brother only to have Lord Sesshoumaru snatch it from him. Swinging the staff back at the small demon Sesshoumaru sent the imp flying.

"Jaken, attack again and this Sesshoumaru will end your pitiful existence," he said before telling Rin "We're leaving."

"My lord, wait for me, my lord!" Jaken squeaked and InuYasha demon winced, murmuring softly, "How can you stand that?"

"With great patience," Sesshoumaru replied just as softly "And a sick sense of humour."

A smirk made the younger demon seem feral and Sesshoumaru held one of his own in check, he enjoyed this. Having his brother at his side.

"My lord, might I ask were we are going so late?" Jaken beseeched as Rin clambered onto Ah-Uhs back with a yawn.

"No."


	2. Opps so does not cover it

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction. **_

OC's will be stipulated as such and owners of said OC's will be mentioned.

Warnings: OOC, violence, supernatural content, cause language, nudity and sexual scenes

And a special thanks to _**evil genus**_ for her lovely review, the first of more to come I hope.

~*~*~*~

_**Recap:**_ _"With great patience," Sesshoumaru replied just as softly "And a sick sense of humour."_

_A smirk made the younger demon seem feral and Sesshoumaru held one of his own in check, he enjoyed this. Having his brother at his side._

"_My lord, might I ask were we are going so late?" Jaken beseeched as Rin clambered onto Ah-Uhs back with a yawn._

"_No."_

_**Opps so doesn't cover it**_

"_**It's**_ the ears isn't it?" InuYasha asked looking down as his elder brother, who was watching him, perched in his tree as he was. Rin lay a few feet from the lord; practically comatose from exhaustion her little chest rising and falling as she slept. Eyebrows rose minutely, not high enough for humans to notice really though InuYasha did, they were even speaking in what Kagome would call '_whispers'_ though InuYasha was sure had he been raised with Sesshoumaru they would rarely speak louder.

Not getting a comment he stared back at his brother as Inu watched him with those odd eyes, having never seen himself when his demon blood went all homicidal on him he'd never noticed how weird and down right scary he could look. Sesshoumaru, who sat beside the demon looked soft and almost, but not quiet weak and defenceless, soft. His face was pail, soft looking though his eyes could have been made out of metal and InuYasha knew for a fact that he could hit his brother in the face with a tree and the tree would break before his would.

The markings made him look vaguely feminine; the crimson strips above his eyes, on his eye lids looked more like makeup than a birthmark. The crescent moon on his forehead appeared to be of a different texture to his face and the strips on his cheeks looked as if they were deeper, sunken into his face.

A clawed hand came up, the jagged strips on his wrist flashing as he brushed a nonexistent errant stand from his shoulder. "Look, you can touch them _but_ only touch them is I can touch your markings," he murmured as Shippou looked from him to Sesshoumaru. Lips twitched before falling still before his brother spoke, "Truly InuYasha, do not be a fool," his voice just as soft as InuYasha's as Miroku looked his way, purple eyes distrustful.

"To ask such a thing," his brother said shaking his head slightly, "Such arrogance is unbecoming of you InuYasha," molten gold eyes met solid cold gold and the great demon smirked murmuring "Or is it ignorance? Do you not know what the markings mean to a demon such a myself?"

Glaring InuYasha rolled his eyes before looking back at the blue sky, the puffy white clouds floating by as he watched his ears twitching as a cool breeze whipped past and he sighed.

Gods he wished Sesshoumaru would shove off, though at the moment he was better company than Kagome, who was currently fawning over Yasha, brushing and braiding his long black hair as he sat there.

"See InuYasha," she called and he glanced at her as she cast him a nervus smile, "It's not that hard to take care of your hair," she said as she released the heavy braid.

An odd sound came from Sesshoumaru's direction as he scoffed at the human teen, "Kagome, you yank at my hair like it's not attached last time," he said loud enough for her to heard and at the same time hurt Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Did not!" she shrieked and Yasha turned taking her hands in his, murmuring "Kagome, thank you," which made her blush and look away, completely forgetting her argument with InuYasha. "Stupid human," the Halfling muttered before Yasha looked at him with those large obsidian eyes.

"InuYasha, please," he whispered his eyes begging his counterpart to be nice to Kagome, so that in the end they could keep her.

"InuYasha," Inu rumbled and he looked at the demon who gave him a wicked smirk, his eyes full of an emotion close to relish, "Gut her, sink your claws into her soft underbelly." It said as its clawed hands twitched and its tongue darted out, "Don't drag your self down. You ain't a stray dog she picked up, you're a great warrior, you have fathers blood, don't disgrace your self or your heritage," it said as it cast a hungry look at the blushing teen.

"Guys, quite it!" InuYasha snapped overly loud, getting the rest of the packs attention "I ain't gonna do any of it, so bugger off!" he said.

"InuYasha what are you going on about?" Miroku asked making the golden eyed half-breed look at him, "Nothing, just ignore me," he snapped as he narrowed his eyes.

Rin made a small sound as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why are people yelling?" she asked looking at the demon as she pulled her hand away.

"Rin, go play," the demon said and the girl smiled, "Can Jaken play with Rin too?" she asked her voice high with excitement though she still spoke in hushed tones.

"Yes, Jaken," the demon said looking at the bug eyed demon, "Attend to Rin," he said steel in his voice and the imp swallowed.

"Y-yes, my lord," he squeaked loudly making Inu and InuYasha wince before Rin pulled him away calling to Shippou, "Come on! Lets play hide-and-seek!" making the fox kit beam, running after them.

_**Day **_quickly turned to night and the camp fire sizzled away as the six males sat watching the flickering light, the demons picking up the sounds of the girls bathing and conversation. Bored InuYasha tossed a stone into the air before looking at his elder brother and asking what had been bugging him all day, "What did you mean?" he asked making all eyes turn up to him.

"What InuYasha?" Miroku asked as cold yellow eyes watched him curiously.

"Just something Sesshoumaru said earlier, well _big brother,_ enlighten me," the Halfling said a challenge in his eyes.

"Ignorant fool," Sesshoumaru sighed, a small puff off air that was no different to his normal intake of air.

"Ones markings, like I suspect your…ears are, very, highly sensitive to any form of contact. They can be a great source of pleasure," the lord said and InuYasha blinked stupidly.

"You mean that if I were to touch them you'd…get off on it?" he asked horror in his eyes.

The demon nodded his hand stroking the fluffy thing that wrapped around his shoulder.

"Like this Sesshoumaru said, they are highly sensitive, which is why most who have markings guard them from unwanted contact as you do your ears," his brother said and said ears pressed back, nearly hidden in his hair.

"What do you know," InuYasha bluffed trying to stop the blush trying to flood his face with little success.

"Enough," the lord said as a small frown creased his brow, his eyes becoming blank as if he were listening to something.

"Bothersome," he sighed his lips tight and InuYasha grunted "What?" he asked and after a moment his brother said, "An unknown…demon has gone into my lands," before looking up at him.'

"Bothersome," the lord repeated and InuYasha nodded, not really getting how that could be bothersome.

"Err, Sesshoumaru," Yasha called from his place by Miroku and the demon looked at him with a bored look.

"How come it's…bothersome?" he asked and InuYasha sighed, sometimes he really hated his human side. When it was scared it tended to show it, when it was curious it asked questions and often made him look or feel really stupid.

"…" Sesshoumaru waited, staring at the human part of his brother until it began to squirm and its face showed its discomfort.

"It could harm my people, it could do much damage and then I would be forced to…remove the irritation, making it bothersome for I would most likely have to chase it down," he said when InuYasha coughed in his throat, a small hint to tell before Yasha did something stupid.

"You're people?" Yasha asked and a small frown marred the demon lords' face, "…yes," he replied as a strong wind whipped past, and the scent of a female demon hit them.

"Kagura," Inu and InuYasha growled at the same time as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, his demonic energy swirling around him for a moment, freezing Yasha's insides and causing Inu's head to tilt in a very dog like manor as InuYasha raised eyebrows at his brother.

"What?" he asked as the wench and her feather floated by, the scent of blood carried in the wake of her passing.

"Do not bother chasing after the wind wench," he said "She is of no consequence, nor will she lead us to Naraku," he murmured closing his eyes as he leaned back.

"You're just going to go to sleep?" InuYasha shouted his eyes wide with horror.

"No," he said and then they heard a shriek and a thud, as if someone had fallen a great distance.

Power raised every hair on InuYasha's body as Yasha asked "What's he doing?" as Inu rumbled in something like approval as Miroku shivered and the girls broke into the camp.

"I do not know, my friend, but it is…" Miroku said swallowing, "I do not like it," he muttered as Kagome asked "Why are we waiting? We should be going after Kagura!" her voice shrill.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice so soft InuYasha had to strain to hear it, "Tell your wench to shut up."

"Kagome-san" Rin said pulling on the older girls skirt, "Lord Sesshoumaru needs you too be very quiet," she said when dark brown eyes met hers.

"Why?" Kagome asked with a frown.

The little girl shrugged saying "I don't know but every time he does this he needs quiet, if he's to aim correctly, otherwise bad things could happen," her voice soft though still loud enough for the other humans to hear.

"Oh? Like what? He wouldn't get enough beauty sleep?" Kagome asked scathingly before shrieking her hands coming up to her head "oh god! Make it stop!" she screamed a moment later as images of her family danced in her head.

Souta's bloody, mangled corpse.

Her mothers screams and her blank, blind eyes. Blind with death.

Grampa's withered face ripped away by long clawed fingers as he screamed his wrinkled hands falling open, releasing his sutras as he fell to the ground, dead.

Her worst nightmares come true.

Then they were gone, leaving her panting as tears ran free down her pail cheeks, sobbing her families names.

"No," she chocked and a clawed finger touched her chin, tipping her head so that she met cold, hard yellow eyes, "Shh, silence stops slip ups," the lord said and she realised that he had danced those vivid images before her eyes. Her family, five hundred years in the future was safe.

"You bastard," she crocked and his eyes narrowed, and pain flared in her stomach, as if claws were raking into her intensions, a burning feeling flooding her system.

"Bitches are to be seen and not heard," the lord said releasing her chin and she fell screaming in pain seconds before there was none.

Gasping for breath she pulled her top up, baring her waist and her eyes rounded as she saw her stomach, perfectly fine and completely uninjured.

"It was all in my head," she said as Yasha knelt by her, helping her to her feet as she shook all over and pulled her into his arms murmuring soothing words into her hair as she sobbed.

"What the fuck did you just do to her?" InuYasha demanded and those cold gold eyes turned to him, though they seemed softer, lingering on the curve of his cheek and the brown speckles in his eyes.

"He… he was playing with my head!" she sobbed turning accusing eyes at the demon lord, "He…he showed me my family! Their deaths!" she said pulling away from Yasha who watched with widened eyes as she glared at Sesshoumaru.

"He made it feel like I had a poisoned hand in my gut!" she shrieked turning blazing eyes at InuYasha.

"And to think _you_ want to be full demon!" she screamed turning to run off into the forest, Yasha close at her heals as the rest of the group either watched her go or glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…you used the Soul Possession on the mortal wench?" Jaken asked trembling and squeaked when Sesshoumaru stood on his walking away.

"Rin," he called "Stay with InuYasha."

"Yes my lord!" she called back and looked up at InuYasha with large dancing eyes.

"_**That**_ was the Soul Possession?" Naraku murmured watching Kanna's mirror as Kagura panted on the forest fall, tears leaking from her eyes. "Interesting, though I did not know he had that ability," he frowned as the scene changed to the dog lord removing his armour at the hot spring.

"You…my lord Sesshoumaru are an odd creature," he muttered as the lord dropped his haori, which he'd neatly folded into a bolder his hand working on the tie on his pants. Taking in the sight of the nude demon Naraku's eyes travelled to the only blemish on the great demons body.

His left arm.

The raw, scared stump left after one of the first battles he had with his little brother.

"Why have you never used that on me?" InuYasha's voice came and Naraku's eyes widened as the Halfling stepped into view, just as Sesshoumaru enter the hot spring, the bubbling, steaming water covering him to his waist, the globs of his buttocks just showing.

"I have my reasons," the lord said as he scooped up a handful of water and caressed his left arm with the wet, shinny substance.

"Yeah," InuYasha grunted as he curled up on a rock glaring at his elder brother neither noticing that they were being watched "And I wanna know why!" he snapped.

Wanting to know himself Naraku sat back in his throne, of European design it was a large piece of furniture that seemed odd in the oriental styled room.

"…" Golden eyes narrowed as the dog lord submerged himself then appeared and Naraku's breath caught, that demon…wow, slick with water, glistening in the full moon light he was magical and then he turned and Naraku swallowed harshly.

"Damn," he muttered lust burning through his body as a pink flush covered the dog eared boys face.

"You, I wish to fight, I have no need to break your mind," the lord said, "Nor does this Sesshoumaru believe he would enjoy such a thing," the demon shrugged as gold and crimson eyes widened.

He did not wish to break his brother?

_This…this was interesting_

"_**Break**_ me?" InuYasha demanded "Don't you think killing or fighting someone breaks them?" he near shouted and his brothers' eyes narrowed.

"InuYasha," he warned and InuYasha shrugged, "Sorry," he muttered looking away, Ever since that dumb demon had joined them, not even a full day ago he'd been more confused and irritated than he'd ever know possible.

"Your…spirit," Sesshoumaru murmured unsure why he was explaining himself to his little brother; the boy had annoyed him all his life though Sesshoumaru had never, ever hated him.

Been irritated with, wanted to crush, wanted to hold, indifferent about, enraged at but he had never ever hated his brother.

Though he had always said he had.

"What about it?" InuYasha snapped embarrassed, he never apologised as a rule. Stupid Sesshoumaru!

"I do not wish to break it," his brother said before silence rained and the demon lord finished his bath.

"How do you do it? The 'soul possession' stuff?" he asked on the walk back and Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes thoughtful.

"…it is a family trait, one of my mothers," he finally said, "We simply reach out, find what the individual fears most and pull it to the forefront. Like a nightmare or we introduce a phantom sensation, such as this Sesshoumaru did to your priestess, creating the illusion of my claws embedded in her midsection, my poison flooding her inferior system," he murmured as they entered the near silent camp.

Miroku, Sango and the kids where fast asleep, Jaken muttering as his leg jerked caught in some dream as Ah-Uh breathed heavily.

Yasha and Kagome huddled together on her sleeping bag, Yasha rocking the still distort teen gently as he cast Sesshoumaru a murderous look and Inu watched the forest wildling a piece of wood with his claws.

"Cool, you try it on that spider asshole?" InuYasha asked as he jumped up into his tree.

"No," Sesshoumaru said, "With the weak minded or those 'open' to the world it takes little concentration to none to do so. Those with something to hide, or a strong mind, those I must be able to concentrate just at the beginning," he said "To enter. You, little brother, I would need to concentrate," he smirked as if it amused him.

"Your priestess on the other hand," he said a nasty gleam in his eyes, "A mere thought is enough, and this Sesshoumaru knows all the fears and or desires the wench has," he said and InuYasha nodded.

"I'll take first post," InuYasha muttered thinking about it and the implications it brought.

"You little brother, need far more rest than this Sesshoumaru requires, I shall watch this night," the lord said and InuYasha rolled his eyes at the low blow to his human blood.

"Whatever," he muttered crossing his arms as he looked up at the sky, a shooting star crossing it in a blaze of light.


	3. A Big Brothers Protection

**Blanket Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.**

**OC's will be stipulated as such and owners of said OC's will be mentioned.**

**Warnings: OOC, violence, supernatural content, cause language, nudity and sexual scenes**

**And a blanket thanks to all my reviewers and readers.**

~*~*~*~

_**Recap: **"I'll take first post," InuYasha muttered thinking about it and the implications it brought. _

_"Whatever," he muttered crossing his arms as he looked up at the sky, a shooting star crossing it in a blaze of light._

**_A Big Brothers Protection_**

**_They _**walked and walked and walked until Kagome abruptly sat down in the middle of the clearing and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Sesshoumaru's back as the others, except Sesshoumaru, Inu and Jaken looking back. Bitting back a groan at the stubborn look on her face InuYasha asked "Oi, Kagome, why did you stop?" his voice gruff with irritation.

"I'm hungry and my feet hurt!" she snipped her eyes flashing fire as Sesshoumaru paused and glanced back his eyes flickering with a brief impatience before his face fell back into its blank, uncaring, arrogant lines.

"Little brother we have not the time to waste," the lord said his eyes narrowing slightly as his brother looked back at him confusion in his eyes.

"Where are we going anyway? You're impatient to be some where I can tell!" he snapped annoyed that he hadn't known and that he'd just blindly followed his brother and his friends had followed his lead.

"Fool, this Sesshoumaru is leading you and you're…friends to a safer place," the man said his yoki flaring to search for any possible threats though that was highly unlikely with him around. Few if any could match his strength the only he'd found so far any were near his power being InuYasha and Naraku, though Naraku's was a fake power sucked from those he'd absorbed.

InuYasha was a legitimate power, no matter how much he was loath to admit it.

"A safer place?" Miroku inquired hope flaring in his eyes, "A place was food, bedding? Women?" a lecherous light in his dark purple gaze.

"… Monk, dare to make inappropriate offers to my staff and this Sesshoumaru will do much for repayment," the lord said turning. "They are with me for protection not to be molested by my guests," he said as he began walking and Rin squealed in delight from her place on Ah-Uhs back.

"Yay! We get to go home!" she shouted then looked at Sesshoumaru with large eyes and murmured "Sorry, my Lord," and he made a small flick of his wrist, a small almost unnoticed movement of acknowledgment that only she and InuYasha and Inu noticed. Though Inu noticed every movement the demonic lord seemed to make and the small changes in the blank mask he wore.

Even blankness has a flavour.

"You're taking us to your home?" Yasha asked in surprised and Sesshoumaru didn't bother to say a word as he disappeared into the trees. Inu, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken following after his as Kagome continued to pout.

"Kagome, come on," Yasha said as he held out his hand to her only to have her glare at him, "No! I want a rest! We've been walking for hours! He's a sadistic slave driver!" she snapped.

"…I'll go get him, hopefully he didn't spirit the others away," InuYasha said before rushing off though only Shippo and Miroku and Sango acknowledged him in anyway.

**_"Kagome, _**we really should follow them, Sesshoumaru can't continue for too much longer," Yasha said, it had been about half an hour since InuYasha had rushed off to find Sesshoumaru and was either trying to convince his brother to he back or was still tracking the group.

"I'm not moving," she said before childishly turning her back on him as something crashed behind them. Spinning around Sango gasped as demons spilled into the clearing, all grotesque monsters with bloodstains on their bodies as they laughed maniacally. "Oh, no," Miroku whispered as Saimyōshō dotted the sky, eliminating the use of his wind hole.

"…Miroku," Yasha whispered and Miroku glanced at the human counter part to his best friend and bit back a curse, Yasha couldn't defend himself against this many demons, hell he probably would only take out one, maybe two before they got the better of him. "Stay behind me," the monk said as the first wave came and Kagome gave a shriek.

"We're surrounded!" Shippo shouted and the battle began.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she flung her weapon at the hoard, Kagome shoving Yasha behind her as she notched an arrow into her bow screaming "INUYASHA!" even as her arrow hit purifying and destroying a large demon meters away from her.

"Yasha, catch!" Sango shouted tossing back her Wakizashi, and the dark haired man caught it in an unsure grip, the handle feeling odd in his untried hands, "In case you need it!" she called as Kirara shifted into her larger form.

"Sango! We have to hold them off until the others return!" Miroku called and the demon slayer nodded. The wait wasn't long and soon the three demons were deep in the fray, Inu utilising his long claws as InuYasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!" Sango following his call wait "Hiraikotsu!"

Sesshoumaru leaping gracefully into a thick group of the blood splattered and lustful demons his light whip twisting around his form and slaughtering the hoard around him. His dance only pausing when a startled and pain came from his human brother compelling him to finish the battle with haste.

InuYasha gave one last swing of the Tetsusaiga before he dropped to his knees as Yasha collapsed panting in agony as the demonic poison infiltrated his system and Inu plopped onto his backside as the blood drained from his face.

"Yasha!" Kagome cried rushing to the human, the demons now dead.

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted kneeling by his Halfling friend who gave his a tired smirk and Sesshoumaru knelt by Inu, silently asking if he was alright before looking to Rin who nodded and ran to the demons side as Sesshoumaru rose heading for InuYasha.

"Are you well?" he inquired and the half-breed grunted, "Been better," before his eyes became glazed and he fainted, the sounds of Inu hitting the ground and Yasha relaxing as Kagome called his name in fright.

Catching his baby brother with Moko-Moko-sama he pulled the younger male to his chest even as Miroku made a small sound of dislike. "We must hurry," the lord said glancing at the human part of his brother, "Should Yasha perish InuYasha will die," he said and the two human females who knelt by the mortal man nodded as the fire cat shifted into its larger form.

Moments later they were off, Miroku holding Inu and Shippo clinging to the monks shoulder were riding on Ah-Un with Jaken and Rin as Sesshoumaru carrying InuYasha. Who was cradled in his arms, close to his chest as if made of the some fragile china and Kagome and Sango held Yasha between them on Kilala.

'Hold on little brother,' Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes drifted down to the sweat-coated brow of the man tucked close, 'You're not allowed to die…not just yet.'

**_"Bring _**the healer!" Sesshoumaru snapped at the first servant he saw his little brother still held close to his chest though knowing it was the human part that had to be treated. The woman bobbed her head, chirping "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, right away my lord!" her eyes wide as he swept past.

"You little brother, need far more rest than this Sesshoumaru requires, I shall watch this night," the lord said and InuYasha rolled his eyes at the low blow to his human blood.

The pack followed at his heals, some taking in the magnificent home of the lord, others too worried or too ill to notice the majestic building or its lavish furnishings until they reached the lords chambers.

"Lay them on the bed," Sesshoumaru murmured as he stepped up upon his large bed. Unlike most of his people he slept on a bed not a futon, and Kagome's eyes widened at the shear size of the thing. It looked capable of fitting about ten people on it with a little room between them!

The sounds of scrabbling feet came and a tall thin man with long pale blue hair and green eyes floated in, behind him a small imp like creature with a mop of sickly yellow hair followed, her kimono an off shade of white making her green flesh brighter.

"My lord," the taller demon said, "How can this Hakushi be of serves to you?" his voice low and Sesshoumaru; who now sat at the head of the bed, directly in the middle, InuYasha's head resting on his lap, Inu and Yasha on either side of him, spoke in just as soft a tone.

"Heal the human first, his death will bring about the others as well," the dog demon said and the healer nodded, moving swiftly to the humans side, having to crawl into the large bed to check him over.

"Kouba, this one needs bupleurum, skullcap root, pinellia, ginseng, jujube date, licorice and ginger, you know how it is to be prepared," Hakushi said pressing his fingers into the young Princes' throat counting the beats of his heart.

"This one also needs a suction tube and spit bottle," he murmured causing a small sound to crawl from Kagomes throat.

"Can you heal him?" Miroku asked looking at all three faces of his friend then at the healer, who spoke in that odd way Sesshoumaru did at times.

"This one can only try, Prince InuYasha is very weak and at present near death. This one hopes that once he removes the poison from the humans frail body he will have enough will to survive," the healer said taking a long clear tube and a medium sized bottle from where the female imp had placed them.

"This one knows not how or why the Prince has been split apart, nor does he truly care, it will not effect his healing, he, the young human Prince will heal at a human rate, the Halfling a halfling or faster rate and the demonic prince at a demon one. That is if we can keep the Human Prince alive," Hakushi said.

"His name is Yasha, not human," Kagome snapped glaring at the handsome demon, the man didn't bat a lash at this, didn't glance at her as he used a claw to open the wound that had injected the poison into Yashas' system.

Sliding the tube into the weeping wound he began flexing his hand around the wound, though said hand shone with light, helping draw only the infected blood and poison from the other mans mortal body into the bottle.

**The **need for sleep hit Sesshoumaru like a slap from his father the next day, after nearly two weeks without sleep, and he shook it away as he looked down at his bother. All three where still out of it thanks to the sleeping tea Hakushi had been slipping them to help them heal, having explained that should they, mainly the human though start rushing about they could easily fall ill again.

A yawn forced him to lock his jaw as he traced the line of his brothers' cheek, not really noticing that he was petting the younger male as his mind wondered. Thoughts of his brother, his father, his ever absent mother and his adopted daughter Rin, who was ever smiling, ever happy.

InuYasha he knew had never been an overly happy child, not like his Rin, and had never really had the chance to be given the best of everything, he himself had prevented that for the most part. At first out of resentment of his fathers death, then because he knew not where InuYasha was then because his own standing in the world had been threatened.

Having not wanted to bring his baby brother into all of this political mess he had left the boy to his own devices, helping out every now and then, dropping off herbs and meats and vegetables he had notice his brother eating.

"My lord, this Hakushi believes very strongly that you my lord Sesshoumaru need rest," the healer said opening the door to his chamber, casting an irritated glance at the man Sesshoumaru did his best not to yawn.

His eyes burning as he took in his birth doctors face. Hakushi had been ever near for as long as he could remember, the healer even helping raise him as his mother had run off when he had been but a new born pup. Not uncommon really but unexpected and hurtful.

"My lord you cannot help your brother, in any form he may take if you are not well yourself," Hakushi said his eyes narrowing. "You push yourself all the time, never giving yourself a brake and now, when you need to be at your strongest, to protect your kin you are weary and sleep deprived," the healer said and Sesshoumaru glared, gods knew he hated the healer at times.

"Ses-sshoumaru," InuYasha whispered sleepily as the demon at his side let out a muted growl, "Go to sleep you idiot," the halfling drawled shifting slightly to the side, closer to Yasha so the Sesshoumaru could lay between him and Inu.

He didn't know why he was so comfortable with his brother all of a sudden but the room swum with his scent, his own hair recked of his brother and it made him feel safe, a feeling he got from his demon blood that he was sure of.

"See my lord, even Prince InuYasha bids you good rest, and worry not my lord, this Hakushi will keep you and your brothers safe," the healer said as the demon lord stretched out between InuYasha and Inu. The latter rumbling his approval and shifting closer, one leg going over Sesshoumarus as his head rested in his brothers lower stomach, his nose pressed into the other demons hip.

InuYasha too rolled into Sesshoumaru, already asleep as his head hit Sesshoumarus chest, resting of the his brothers heavily muscled breast, his length pressing close to the older sibling as said sibling curled his arm up, his long fingers tangling into the halflings silver locks.

Watching as his lord slept Hakushi smiled hours later at the sight of his lord practically buried beneath his brother, Inu rested against his left side his face now pressed into the lords throat. Sesshoumarus face turned to him, tilted down long silver strands tickling his nose as he slept with InuYasha draped atop him, his legs between Sesshoumarus, his head in Sesshoumarus chest, face turned towards Yasha who was pressed into Sesshoumarus right.

His dark hair looking startlingly dark in the white and silver bedding, mingling with the different shades of silver stands. His head resting on Sesshoumarus shoulder, one hand curled into the lords top, his legs blanketed by Sesshoumarus right one as the lords only arms draped over his waist.

The sheets lay low on the family, covering the globs of InuYashs butt, the creamy skin of his back exposed to the room though he wore pants. Only Yasha had taken the top of the garments offered and his legs where tangled in the sheets with Sesshoumarus exposed leg over the top.

Inu was covered up to his shoulders, his bare feet the only part except for his head that was exposed and with the heat they all offered Sesshoumaru needed no blankets, even now his cheeks where slightly pinked with warmth.

Whispers reached Hakushi's ears before a light rap on the chamber door came and then the door eased open, and the healer knew of only three people give such free access to the lords chamber bar himself.

Rin.

Miroku.

And young Shippo.

And it was the latter two who entered and paused their eyes growing comically wide at the sight on the bed, "Keep your voices low," Hakushi said as the door clicked shut.

"Why are they like that?" Miroku asked having never seen such a scene in all his years, except in animal dens that is.

"Instinct, for the most part Miroku, and also because for most animal based demons like InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and I, cuddling like that is very natural, especial with family," Shippo said softly in the monks ear.

"I remember when mamma, pappa and I would, though when we slept I was in the middle, Lord Sesshoumaru looks squished," he said, eyes bright as he took in the four men on the bed. The sudden desire to go over and curl up against them washed over him but he pressed in down, unsure he would be welcome.

**By **the time Sesshoumaru woke the sun was high in the sky and Kagome was demanding to be let into the room, Hakushi telling her threw the door that they were resting and where not to be disturbed.

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath, which was slightly impeded by InuYashas' weight, the boy's body lay, sprawled over his and the scents of the monk and fox kit hit his nose along with the thick scents of his brother and the healer.

"Allow her entrance, the noise she makes disturbs me," he murmured not making any effort to move or remove himself or any of his brothers forms that pressed against him. It was an enjoyable sensation to be sure and he intended to bask in it as long as he was allowed and he wouldn't allow that mortal priestess bitch to ruin it for him.

"Finally!" she snapped at the healer, glaring at him as she and Sango entered both stopping five steps into the room at the sight of the male pile on the bed. They could have spread out, had about a futon sized spot to themselves but instead they had piled into the middle, as if they all wanted the spot where Sesshoumaru lay, his eyes closed, as if asleep.

But what disturbed Kagome the most was how comfortable and content they seemed pressed into the demon lord, Yasha even having small frown upon his lips as he wiggled closer to the demon lord as if Sesshoumaru had moved. As soon as he was nearly plastered against the demon lord he smiled dreamily and released a small sound of pleasure and they then noticed the clawed hand that held onto him, its long fingers tangled into the thick inky strands.

"Why are they all…snugly?" she demanded looking at the healer who just looked at her as if she was dense or incredibly stupid.

"They are dog demons lady Kagome, what do dogs like to do when in a pack and when they sleep?" Hakushi asked softly and Sango said, "Puppy pile," her eyes still on the pile of men.

**Voices **woke him and InuYasha groaned his dislike of the disturbance, happy to stay asleep atop the warm body beneath him, the position not only easing the near ever-present ache in his back but also made him feel safe. He could pull away any time he wanted he could stay if he choose it was a nice feeling.

Until Kagome shrieked, "But they're not dogs! Yasha and InuYasha are human or partly so!" her voice irate and unreasonable. Gods it was all about being human and how much _better_ it was to be human. Humans didn't get, even Sango and Keada didn't get that demons had just as many emotions, just as many desires and just as many fears as they did. It was just human to believe that they, demons didn't have feelings, that they were evil and cruel and demons like Myouga helped the theory along. It was easer to agree and allow them to believe what they would instead of trying to persuade and prove to them that demons and animals where just like them.

Humans could be just as evil as demons could and their were more evil humans than demons, demons where just easier to notice because of how destructive they could be alone, without the help of others. And if you asked animals, they would tell you that humans were the worst creatures on the planet because of how easily they slaughtered animals, forests and each other.

Humans labelled things, namely demons as evil because they too had to eat and at time the easiest prey was a mortal human.

Demons where just like them, just as capable of love but very protective of themselves and their hearts because to have it broken hurt so much more than any human could comprehend. And would never believe that more often than not if a mated demon was killed their mate would avenge them and then die them selves, unable to live without their life partner.

It was too easy for a demon to die emotionally and so they often locked the emotions away.


	4. Healers Words and a childs' tears

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction. **_

OC's will be stipulated as such and owners of said OC's will be mentioned.

Warnings: OOC, violence, supernatural content, cause language, nudity and sexual scenes

And a blanket thanks to all my reviewers and readers and to Teh Mew for noticing the errors (which have hopefully all been corrected) in the previous chapter, 'A Big Brother Protection'.

Also, if your looking for a good read and an excellent look into Sesshoumaru's head (a variation of it anyway as the only one who truly knows would be Takashi) go have a look at **lyiints'**, **Demons Diary**, which is complete and has a total of 21 fabulous chapters.

~*~*~*~

_**Recap:**__ Humans labelled things, namely demons as evil because they too had to eat and at time the easiest prey was a mortal human._

Demons where just like them, just as capable of love but very protective of themselves and their hearts because to have it broken hurt so much more than any human could comprehend. And would never believe that more often than not if a mated demon was killed their mate would avenge them and then die them selves, unable to live without their life partner.

_It was too easy for a demon to die emotionally and so they often locked the emotions away._

**Healers Words and a childs' tears**

"**Would** you shut up!" InuYasha snapped glaring over at the human version of himself the man was upset because Kagome had thrown another fit and screamed at them. "But InuYasha if we don't keep her happy then- Yasha said but was cut off by Inu who growled threateningly in his throat.

"All you care about is her happiness you stupid mortal, what of our happiness? Our backs? Our comfort?" he demanded glaring at the mortal, "When has she cared about our happiness?" he asked.

"She does! She's always helping and trying as hard as she can!" Yasha shouted as he jumped to his feet, pointing down at the demon that swiftly followed suit and InuYasha sighed as the two shouted and drew attention to them. Servants pausing with wide eyes at the scene. It was kind of funny as he watched, he admitted that, but as amusing as it was it was an old and tired dance.

"They fight often," Sesshoumaru murmured as he wondered over his eyes neutral as he raked them over the two men who were so distracted by their petty fight that they hadn't noticed him.

"Does not!" Inu hissed into Yasha's face who shrieked back "Does too!" and InuYasha leaned back and sighed "Keh, yeah they do, always have," he yawned and closed his eyes, "Kind of boring when you think of it."

"Hmmm, Hakushi wishes a word with you little brother, you and your…others," the lord murmured as the two arguing started calling each other names such as stinking demon and ignorant human and jack ass.

"Keh, fine, what about?" InuYasha asked standing with irritation, they'd been at the palace nearly a three weeks, having spent nearly five days of it in bed, trying to get over the demonic poison that had almost killed them.

"He would not tell this Sesshoumaru, though asked that I and your priestess be there," Sesshoumaru said, "I sent Jaken to find her as I did not wish to deal with her myself," and InuYasha smirked. He knew of his brothers' intense dislike of the mortal; a mortal his human side wished to marry.

"You really can't stand her can you?" he asked and Sesshoumaru just looked at him, his face and eyes blank, blank to all yet InuYasha knew he was being give a 'dah' look. And he laughed, causing his other selves to look at him, Yasha instantly wary while Inu looked up at Sesshoumaru with starry eyes, and a small smile. As if Sesshoumaru was the centre of his world and that was a little too close to the truth for InuYasha's liking.

Sesshoumaru had even been the main reason he had wanted the jewel, wanted to become full demon. To prove he was worthy of their shared father, of being Sesshoumarus brother, of Sesshoumaru's love though he had begun to suspect, long before Rin had come into his brothers life, that Sessshoumaru could love no one.

"**My** lords, lady Kagome," Hakushi started as he watched the five, it was interesting at the divided interest in the human wench and the lord, the human loved her, the demon loved Sesshoumaru and InuYasha was torn between the two. "This Hakushi has figured out a way to put Prince InuYasha back together. Back to his true state, that of a hanyou," he said and InuYasha perked up, Sesshoumaru watching with what looked like boredom though the woman looked startled and annoyed.

"How? What do we have to do?" he asked, really wanting to be 'one' with himself again, Yasha was such an easy target that it could get them killed, as it had already done.

"You, Young Master InuYasha, and Inu and Yasha need to be in 'harmony' this one suspects that should all your hearts want, desire the same thing, then you will become one again," Hakushi said. "This one also thinks that if you all see the strengths and weaknesses as less defined things as demon and human then it will also help your…re-instatement. As you know, Lord Sesshoumaru, and this one is sure Lady Kagome can tell you, demons have weaknesses too and humans strengths, they just aren't as…bluntly obvious as their weaknesses or strengths."

"Oh…" InuYasha said and glared down at the table, that would be so much easier said than done. Yasha wanted Kagome and wouldn't give her up without a fight and Inu wanted Sesshoumaru and loathed Kagome so there was no way he would agree to be with her instead of his brother. Yeah, that's right Inu, and InuYasha lusted, _loved_ their older brother and alpha something chronic.

"But wouldn't they all want the same things? I mean they are the same person," Kagome said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and that everyone else in the room was stupid.

"No, technically, yes they are the one person but every person is made up of different and often conflicting desires, Lady Kagome," Hakushi told her and she frowned.

"How so?"

"Okay lets take Lord InuYasha for example, as his desires are rather blunt at the moment," Hakushi said with slight frustration, "Prince Inu, as you must have noticed, can barely stand to be in your presence and is often found in that of Lord Sesshoumarus'. He wants, his main desire is to be with his brother, and alpha as much as he can in any way he can. While Prince Yasha, is often with you, and fears Lord Sesshoumaru and what the lord may do to him. His desire is for you, and this one thinks that he wishes to have you as his mate…his wife."

"These two desires both coincide inside Prince InuYasha, and thus cause much conflict as his human part wants to stay away from the potential danger that Lord Sesshoumaru presents while his demon part wants to stay with the demon lord. The demon part wants little to nothing to do with you while the human part wants a very intimate and long lasting relationship with you."

"Oh…I didn't realise InuYasha was so…conflicted about me," she said looking over at the two and blurted out, "When they become one again, can he chose the form, the species he will be? Like say human."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, Lady Kagome, this one would not advise this…line of thought to his Prince as it could be harmful. If he did chose he would lose apart of himself and his family. If he chose to be human he would lose all his fathers blood and any connection to his sire, the same will be said for him to choose to become a full demon. He would forfeit any claim he has over his human side and could never claim to be his mothers' child, as her blood would not rush through his veins.

This one also would think it would do much damage to his soul and mind, not to mention his heart. He was born a hanyou, he was born out of love and that is more than many can say," Hakushi said as he glanced at the hanyou in question. The boys ears where dropping, his head down and he was most sure he saw and smelt tears in the boys eyes. The demon at his side looked furious at the girls' line of though, his odd eyes narrowed as small growl were emitted. The only thing stopping him from attacking being the slender hand of Sesshoumaru that was placed on his shoulder though the lords eyes were on his brothers true form.

"Enough, this can be disgusted again at a later date," Sesshoumaru said, feeling his brothers need to get out of the girls presence. "Brother, this Sesshoumaru would like you and Inu and Yasha to come with him," he said and instantly InuYasha was at his side Yasha moving over cautiously, his eyes thoughtful.

Nodding his thanks to the healer he lead the three out of the room, ignoring the girls indignant squeak and the healers smile, taking the three up to his room, the room they were sharing, for safety reasons. He'd also found that after he'd given them their own rooms InuYasha would sneak into his room and go to sleep on top of him, much as they had lain that night.

Inu had soon followed InuYasha's example and then Yasha had followed this on a strangely cold night. Winter had come early and though there were days like the one that day most were cool and left frost on the grass, though nights were cold, bitter things that required think sheets and warm clothing or three dog demons and a sheet.

They had decided that it would be easier, since they were all sleeping in there anyway to just move all the things they had and put them in the one room. Tetsusaiga now one of three swords hung on the wall, that is when InuYasha didn't have it strapped to his hip.

"What you want?" InuYasha asked gruffly, hurt by Kagome's desire for him to be human, to denounce his demon heritage and throw it away like a cheap toy. "This Sesshoumaru wanted you away from what distresses you," Sesshoumaru told him softly and InuYasha blinked dumbly, looking at his elder sibling as Inu paced the room.

"Thanks,"

"…Sesshoumaru," Yasha called from by their brothers desk, his dark eyes on the wooden table. Golden eyes turned and the lord waited in silence as the darkest one in the room traced the pattern on the table, his long, blunt nailed fingers graceful in their movements.

"Would you want us to…to become full demon like Kagome wants us full human?" the boy asked and Sesshoumaru felt his eyes soften, the boys was fearful he would not want the human part of his brother. Foolish but justified.

"No, you were born hanyou, you have lived many years hanyou and I am sure that in many years from now you will sleep the final sleep as a hanyou. Father loved your mother and truthfully this Sesshoumaru does not like the idea of you losing, cutting or wishing away part of whom and what you are. Who you come from, it would dishonour both of your parents and yourself to do so," the demon said.

A smile curved all three sets of lips and all sides of InuYasha nodded, as the hanyou said, "I'm gonna stay hanyou, I don't wanna be full anything, I like being both."

"Good, one should always feel confident in who and what they are," Sesshoumaru murmured walking out onto the balcony, it was strangely easy from him to be with his brother. He did not have much in the way of social eloquence or education in how one could relate to those around them, it was admittedly one of the few area's he could say he was weak in.

InuYasha may have had a harsher life but he at least knew how things were done in social situations, Sesshoumaru was often found he either said the wrong thing or gave people the wrong impression or made others angry with him in his younger years. He now opted for silence.

The sound of bare feet coming up behind him alerted him to one of the threes approach, as they were all want to go around barefoot, a long habit he knew he would never get his brother to brake before arms meekly surrounded his waist. A face pressing into his back as InuYashas' scent surrounded him and he relaxed into his brothers hold.

Quiet acceptance filled the silence as Sesshoumaru watched the monk and slayer wander the garden and InuYasha kept his face buried in Sesshoumaru back, the lords only hand coming up to lightly hold his. "Thank you…" InuYasha whispered as Inu and Yasha come over both resting on either side of the hanyou. Inu once again on his left, his head resting on Sesshoumaru shoulder, Yasha on his right not quiet touching the demon lord, his hip resting on the balcony rail.

"…Think nothing of it…little brother," Sesshoumaru whispered back and felt his brothers hands flex under his.


End file.
